1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel equipped with an optical system.
2. Background Information
A lens barrel having three protrusions for positioning a subordinate optical system with respect to a main optical system has been disclosed in the past (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S63-138320).
In prior art, the protrusions and the subordinate optical system are disposed at positions that are separated in the optical axis direction, so there is the risk that a unit constituted by a subordinate optical system holder and a member for supporting the subordinate optical system holder ends up being too large in the optical axis direction.
The technology disclosed herein was conceived in light of the above problem, and it is an object of the present technology to reduce the size (thickness) of a lens barrel in the optical axis direction.